During 2010-2011, the Protein Chemistry Core (PCC) provided services to investigators in the NCI-CCR as well as other NIH institutes. In addition, the PCC collaborated with laboratories in the extramural community. 102 samples were processed for N-terminal peptide sequencing. 65 samples were processed for HPLC peptide analysis. 8 samples were processed for peptide digestion. 52 samples were processed for phosphoamino acid analysis. 45 samples were processed for 2D gel electrophoresis. 42 2D-gels were stained or transferred to immobilon for further analysis.